Destination finale
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Un beau milieu d’un restaurant, Sasuke Uchiha, un garçon de vingt ans, banal aux premiers abords, a des visions de la mort de ses proches. Ils lutteront contre cette mort. Mais, celle – ci est inéluctable. OOC, UA, Yaoi, Angst, Horror, POV Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Angst, Horror, POV Sasuke.

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIta, NejiSaku.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Destination finale.**

J'ai amené mon frère, Itachi Uchiha et son petit ami, Kakashi Hatake ainsi que de mes deux meilleurs amis, Neji Hyuga et Naruto Uzumaki dans un petit restaurant pour boire un café et aussi pour fêter les fiançailles de Neji et Sakura. Elle nous montre sa bague, sous les taquineries de Naruto.

-Haha ! Qui aurait cru que vous alliez vous fiancer ?

Naruto rigole à s'en tordre dans tous les sens. Il reçoit un coup de poing de Sakura, outrée par l'attitude du blond.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui te fianceras ! Qui voudrait d'un crétin pareil ?!

Itachi, dans les bras de Kakashi, pouffe doucement. Tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de soupirer en buvant le liquide noir.

Kakashi se penche vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et toi, Sasuke ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

Je tousse bruyamment en avalant une gorgée.

-Non, je n'ai personne.

Sakura raille que nous allons être des éternels célibataires endurcis, sous les rires de Neji. Celui – ci décide de nous défendre.

-Allons Sakura, nous sommes encore jeunes !

-Vingt ans, tu trouves ça jeune toi ? Naruto n'a eu aucune conquête, c'est navrant.

Neji soupire devant la fureur de sa fiancée.

-Comment ça « aucune conquête » ?! Bien sûr que si !

-Tu parles, des câlins sous la couette et c'est tout ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre en amour, pauvre imbécile !

Itachi rigole de plus belle.

-Et en plus, tu n'es même pas soigné, comment veux – tu attirer des filles ? Enfin, des hommes dans ton cas.

-Ce n'est pas la beauté physique qui compte, mais la beauté intérieure ma chère !

-Même à l'intérieur, tu es laid !

-Sakura…

Naruto est désespéré face aux pics que lui lance son amie.

-Franchement Naruto, arrête de t'habiller avec des trucs aussi moches ! Le orange, ce n'est plus du tout à la mode !

-N'importe quoi !! Tout le monde aime le orange ! C'est la couleur de la joie, de la créativité !

Tu entends ça, Sasuke, je suis un génie ! Haha !

Je fais une moue peu convaincue avant de lui lancer à mon tour, une petite taquinerie.

-Oui, mais c'est aussi la couleur de ce qui est kitch, Naruto.

Il s'approche de moi et fit une grimace faussement blessé.

-Sasuke, ne me laisse pas tomber toi aussi… !

Je lui fais signe de s'éloigner, ce qui le fait soupirer. Il retourne à sa place en boudant mais, je sais que ça ne durera pas. Naruto est un éternel gamin mais, il a la joie de vivre en lui.

Le petit restaurant est remplit, ce qui m'insupporte assez. J'aime par – dessus tout le calme.

-On y va ?

-Sasuke ! Profite de ce moment entre amis, il n'y en aura pas cinquante ! Après tout, Neji et Sakura vont bientôt déménager.

Je me renfrogne sur ma chaise en finissant mon café.

Tandis qu'ils discutent gaiement, je regarde avec attention l'extérieur.

Une femme passe avec ses deux petites filles, alors qu'un homme sur un vélo se dirige dans le sens opposé.

Il y a énormément de circulation aujourd'hui. Normal, c'est le début des vacances de Noël. Les touristes arrivent dans notre grande ville qu'est Tokyo alors que d'autres vont à l'étranger.

Sakura et Neji ont décidé de partir en France, quelques temps. Bien sûr, Neji m'a promis qu'il viendrait me voir pour les prochaines vacances.

Je suis assez ému de leur départ. Neji est comme un grand frère pour moi. On se connait depuis l'école primaire et un lien très fort s'est formé entre nous. On est inséparable mais, ainsi va la vie…

J'étais ravi d'apprendre ses fiançailles avec Sakura car, malgré son sale caractère, elle a le cœur sur la main. C'est une fille vraiment à l'écoute et elle est très protectrice avec moi. Et avec Naruto aussi, même si elle le fait souvent tourner en bourrique.

Neji remarque mon air mélancolique et me prend par la main pour nous emmener à l'écart des autres.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si… Je repensais juste à ton départ.

-Tu as encore du mal à encaisser ?

-Un peu… Mais, tu dois faire ta vie Neji. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'oublier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment je pourrais oublier un gars aussi sensationnel que toi, hein ?

Je le prends dans mes bras en souriant. Je le remercie en laissant couler une petite larme.

Neji l'essuie et me regarde tristement en forçant un sourire.

-Et trouve toi un copain, hein ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très loin.

Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de Naruto, se faisant encore martyriser par Sakura.

-Tu parles de Naruto ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil en rajoutant un « qui sait » bien mystérieux.

-Penses – y.

Puis, il retourne s'asseoir, enlaçant sa petite amie au passage.

Je regarde les membres de notre petite troupe, chacun à leur tour.

Un vertige me prend. Je sens que je tourne de l'œil alors que des images terrifiantes se forment dans ma tête.

Naruto broyé par un train, Neji renversé par un bus, Sakura transpercée par un réverbère en plein milieu de la poitrine, Kakashi projeté contre une vitre par une voiture, Itachi brulé dans un incendie et moi, asphyxié dans une salle de cinéma.

Une multitude de petites claques me réveillent. Itachi et Naruto sont penchés au – dessus de moi, Neji, Sakura et Kakashi sont plus en arrière.

-Ca va, petit frère ?

-J'ai mal à la tête…Qu'est – ce qui m'est arrivé… ?

-Tu es tombé dans les pommes.

-Ah…

Un grand bruit de freinage retentit et je vois un camion foncé droit dans le restaurant. Il brise la vitre et renverse des tables, qui, d'ailleurs, freinent sa progression.

Il y a beaucoup de fumée, ce qui nous fait tousser et fermer les yeux.

Lorsque le brouillard se dissipe, nos yeux s'écarquillent et Neji hurle.

Des corps gisent à terre et, pas loin de nous, accrochée à un mur, Sakura est transpercée par un réverbère au milieu de sa poitrine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destination finale 02.**

Le groupe reste fixé sur Sakura. Elle ne fait aucun mouvement.

Neji est tombé par terre sous la violence du choc. Il tremble en se relevant. Il tente de s'approcher de Sakura mais, Itachi le retient par le bras.

-C'est finit Neji.

Mon meilleur ami s'effondre au creux de mon frère.

Il hurle de douleur. Je le regarde, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

Cette scène est identique à celle que j'ai vue dans ma vision.

Bon sang mais, qu'est – ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Je prends Kakashi avec moi. C'est le plus ouvert, selon moi, pour recevoir une aussi lourde nouvelle.

-Je savais qu'elle allait mourir. Je l'ai vu.

Il me regarde sérieusement ; lui qui est tellement blagueur.

-J'ai eu la vision de nos morts.

Son regard n'y croit pas. Je remarque des frissons sur ses bras.

-Tu es sûr de ça, Sasuke ?

-Absolument. J'ai vu son corps accroché à ce mur. Tout est identique. Le lieu, la disposition des corps, tout. Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner Kakashi. Il faut que tu me croies et surtout, il faut prévenir les autres.

-Connaissant Naruto, il ne va jamais y croire. Et quant à Neji, il est trop perturbé.

-Mais, nos jours sont comptés !! On risque de mourir à n'importe quel moment !... Mais, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

-Quoi ?

-La première personne que j'ai vue dans mon rêve, c'était Naruto. Or, c'est Sakura qui est morte. Et plus étrange encore, tu as remarqué le restaurant ? Nous sommes les seuls survivants.

Kakashi se raidit. Je remarque dans ses yeux qu'il a peur.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est – ce que c'est Sakura qui est morte ?

-Qui est après Sakura, dans ton rêve ?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Qui Sasuke ?!!

-C'est…toi…

Il se rassoit correctement.

-Comment est – ce que ça va se passer ?

-Tu vas être projeté par une voiture contre une vitre…

-Qu'est – ce que tu as vu autour de toi ? Quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de voir où est le lieu de ma mort.

-Je me souviens pas…

-Rappelle – toi !!

Il est stressé…C'est normal.

Je ferme les yeux et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Un bus… Ligne 12… Un panneau publicitaire… Une piscine…

-Près de l'hôtel Akatsuki.

-Bien. Je n'ai qu'à ne pas me rendre là – bas et rester tranquillement chez moi et tout ce passera bien.

-Kakashi…Pour rentrer chez toi, le bus te pose à la ligne 12 et tu dois prendre le suivant. La ligne 12, je l'ai vu dans mon rêve.

-C'est une histoire de fou !!

-Je sais…C'est dur mais, il faut prévenir les autres.

Je laisse Kakashi encaisser l'information et vais rejoindre le groupe.

Je leur raconte toute l'histoire. Comme prédit par Kakashi, Naruto n'en croit pas un mot.

-Mais qu'est – ce qu'il te faut de plus, pauvre abruti ?! J'ai vu Sakura mourir et le fait est qu'elle est belle et bien accroché à ce putain de mur !!

Les larmes de Neji redoublent.

-Si tu ne veux pas y passer, t'as intérêt d'y croire.

Je leur raconte tour à tour comment ils vont mourir. Naruto blêmis à l'entente de la prémonition.

-Je prends souvent le train en plus…

-T'as plus qu'à t'accrocher au contrôleur.

-Bordel Sasuke, ça fait flipper ton histoire ! Comment tu veux qu'on réussisse à dormir maintenant !!

-Arrête de te plaindre Naruto ! Je ne suis pas dans une superbe position moi non plus. Je te rappelle que j'ai vu comment vous allez mourir et c'est pas du luxe !

Il se tait en regardant sur le côté.

Itachi, en tant que grand – frère, fait parler la voix de la sagesse et de l'assurance.

-Si Sasuke a prédit que nous allons mourir, nous ne laisserons pas faire cette mort. Après tout, je suppose que tout le monde ici présent compte bien vivre jusqu'à cent ans, voire plus. Donc, ne nous laissons pas faire.

Sa dernière phrase est dite dans un sourire.

Kakashi prend Itachi dans ses bras et le serre très fort.

-Itachi…Après Sakura, c'est moi qui suis censé mourir. Alors, si cela arrive, promet moi que tu referas ta vie et que tu seras heu-

Mon frère le fait taire d'un baiser.

-Personne ne va mourir Kakashi, j'en fais le serment. Je ne laisserais personne mourir. Je compte bien adopter un enfant avec toi, tu sais !

Il lui fait un grand sourire. Je me dirige vers Neji, toujours secoué par les sanglots. Il répète le prénom de Sakura.

-Neji…

Je m'accroupis par terre et le serre tout contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et pleure encore.

-Sasuke… Je ne vais jamais m'en relever !

Je me mords les lèvres.

-Mais si Neji, nous sommes là… On va t'aider.

-On venait juste de se fiancer ! Pourquoi la mort la prise comme ça… Aussi rapidement…On allait avoir un enfant, merde !!

Je presse les lèvres et ferme les yeux puis le serre un peu plus fort.

-Tu dois être fort… C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, tu ne crois pas… ?

-Je veux plus vivre… Sakura, c'était tout pour moi… ! Elle avait tout pour elle ! C'est trop dur Sasuke… Qu'est – ce que je vais faire sans elle… !!

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je me contente de le laisser pleurer, encore et toujours.

Naruto s'approche lui aussi et le fait se relever. La franchise chez Naruto, c'est plutôt un défaut.

-Relèves – toi mec ! T'es un homme bon sang ! Rester bloqué sur ton sort, ça ne servira à rien !

-Tu ne sais rien Naruto !! Mets – toi à ma place !! J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça te ferait de voir Sasuke à la place de Sakura !!

Il écarquille les yeux et baisse la tête, le rouge devenant dominant sur ses joues.

Je le regarde un instant avant de tenter de calmer les larmes de Neji. Je lui caresse doucement le dos ; il se blottit de nouveau contre moi. J'assassine du regard Naruto.

Quel délicatesse lui, franchement !

Itachi déclare qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre, même si c'est dur.

-Nous allons affronter notre destin et nous serons vainqueurs. Il faudra être vigilant et surtout, sauver notre peau à tout prix. « Vouloir » sera notre maître mot.

Il s'approche de Neji et lui chuchote qu'il faudra se battre, pour Sakura. Il hoche la tête positivement.

-Sasuke, tu le prendras chez toi. Au moindre problème, on s'appelle. C'est compris, tout le monde ?

Un grand « oui » général résonne dans la pièce.

Le groupe se dissipe, la prudence étant un mot d'ordre.

Neji est accroché à mon bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je fais de l'ironie mais, c'est un peu ça.

Mourir…Mourir asphyxié. Ce n'est pas glorieux comme mort. Comme dirait mon frère, pas question de se laisser faire. Cette mort inéluctable… Je vais la changer, coûte que coûte.

Ce destin funeste sera englouti dans le passé. Foi de Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Destination finale 03.**

Neji manque de se faire renverser plusieurs fois en cours de route. Je le tiens dans bien que mal contre moi mais, je vois bien qu'il n'a plus la force de se battre maintenant qu'il a perdu Sakura. Surtout dans des conditions comme celle – là.

Il traîne les pieds sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, appelant tout bas sa fiancée.

-Ressaisis – toi, Neji… Sakura n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses mourir.

-Qu'est – ce que ça peut bien faire maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là.

-Il faut te battre pour toi, pour moi, pour nous… Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne crois plus en rien. Cette putain de vie m'a enlevé Sakura et toi, tu voudrais que je continue à vivre comme ça, pénard, les doigts de pieds en éventail ?! Sakura est morte ! Plus rien a de sens… Bordel, est – ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?...

-Non. Comprendre tant qu'on ne vit pas la chose est impossible. Mais, imagine, ça l'est.

-Arrête tes conneries Sasuke. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ressens.

-Je sens que tu as mal. Que tu souffres tellement que tu voudrais mourir. Partir pour effacer ta peine et rejoindre celle que tu aimes. Mais, c'est trop facile, non ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as encore plein de choses à vivre ?

-Sans Sakura, je ne peux pas les faire, ces choses. On voulait voyager à travers le monde, avoir un enfant, un chien et une maison en France !

-Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, Neji. C'est sûr. Mais, t'acharner sur ton sort ne te rendra pas Sakura. Vis. Pour toi.

-J'peux pas… !

-Si tu peux. Encore faut – il le vouloir. C'est le mot clé de la réussite.

Je le laisse méditer là – dessus.

-Allez, viens. Je vais te faire couler un bain. Ne touche pas à tout ce qui est électrique, on ne sait jamais.

Il hoche la tête. Un bruit similaire à celui qu'a fait le camion, plus tôt dans la matinée, m'alerte. Je me retrouve vivement et vois un bus gigantesque foncé droit sur nous. Je tire Neji par le bras et l'amène dans le couloir qui mène à mon appartement.

Il était resté debout, médusé, admirant la mort lui tendre les bras. Trop facile.

J'avais défié la mort et son regard froid et profond. A un tel point que j'ai pu sentir son souffle glacé sur mes joues.

-Ca va Neji ?

-Ouais…Merci.

-…de rien.

Je veux lui crier dessus. Lui dire que si je n'avais pas été là, il se serait laissé charcuter par le bus. Mais, la douleur que je vois dans ses yeux me fait ravaler ma colère.

Je le serre dans mes bras.

-Idiot.

C'est le seul mot que je dis et il semble avoir deviné pourquoi.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et resserre petit à petit son étreinte. Ses larmes refont surface. Je suis mal de le voir mal.

Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider à part le booster et lui parler. Qu'est – ce qu'on peut faire dans ce genre de situation. J'ai que vingt ans, merde !

Vingt ans et destiné à mourir. Quelle triste fin… Mais, un Uchiha, ça ne se laisse pas faire. Il affronte la tête haute et les dents serrées jusqu'au trépas.

Mon frère et moi sommes deux fortes têtes. Intelligent, rusé, futé, perspicace. Un brin manipulateur et calculateur mais, nos défauts font notre charme, selon les dames.

Nos points de vue ne sont jamais les mêmes, ce qui crée une guerre sans merci quotidienne entre nous. Mais, c'est notre façon de nous aimer. On s'ignore, on se bat pour nos principes et nos idéaux, on se crie dessus, on se lance des pics… C'est ça, l'amour fraternel entre hommes.

J'aide Neji à se relever. Il titube jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur. On monte jusqu'au 4ème étage. Je lui retire sa veste et ses chaussures et le fais avancer jusqu'au canapé.

-Je vais te préparer un café. Ne bouge pas.

Je lui lance un petit sourire avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je sors deux tasses et deux cuillères puis, je prends deux morceaux de sucre.

Neji me rejoint dans la cuisine et réclame que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je ne refuse pas.

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et hume mon odeur. Je mets principalement du parfum Lacoste. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

-Tu sens bon.

Je pousse un petit rire avant de le repousser doucement pour servir le café.

-Oublie le café et serre – moi encore contre toi… Je suis bien dans tes bras.

Je lui offre de nouveau un sourire et le reprends. Il dirige ses lèvres sur ma joue et m'embrasse deux ou trois fois. Je surveille ses gestes. Quand on est désespéré, on a tendance à faire un peu n'importe quoi…

Les preuves sont là. Il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et descend ses mains sur mes hanches. Je le repousse une nouvelle fois, sans le brusquer.

-Neji… On n'est pas là pour ça…

-Tu peux pas me refuser un peu d'amour, Sasuke ? Et c-c'est que…amical !...

Je soupire avant de me retourner vers la machine et de finir de servir le café.

-T'es encore sous choc de la perte de Sakura… Je comprends parfaitement que tu as besoin de soutient... Mais, pas…comme ça.

Il me jette un regard affecté puis se précipite dans le salon. Je le regarde faire avant de soupirer.

Je vais au salon avec un plateau entre les mains. Je le pose sur la table basse et tend une tasse à Neji, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Il la repousse violement d'un revers de main avant de se lever brusquement.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas !! T'as juste pitié de moi !! T'es dégueulasse !! Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi !! Pourquoi t'es comme ça !!? Hein ??!

Je le regarde, abasourdi.

-Je te demande de me donner un peu d'amour !! Pas d'me faire un gosse merde !

Il tombe par terre en pleurant.

Je vais vers lui et le redresse doucement. Il s'agrippe à mon tee – shirt et me lance un regard suppliant.

-Embrasse – moi…Fais – moi du bien, je t'en supplie… !!

Je presse mes lèvres en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il lève la tête et approche sa bouche de la mienne. Je l'embrasse à contrecœur. Il serre ses bras autour de ma taille et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue danse avec la mienne. Il gémit légèrement, toujours en sanglotant. Il lui caresse délicatement le dos alors que ses mains décident d'aller explorer mon corps. Elles touchent doucement mon bas – ventre puis remonte en direction de mes tétons. Je le laisse faire mais, reste sur la défensive.

Il les frôle du bout des doigts avant de les accoster un peu plus franchement. Il les pince légèrement et trace des cercles autour.

Je frisonne malgré moi. Je ne pourrai pas résister bien longtemps à cette douce chaleur qui émane de mon bas – ventre. Il me pousse contre le sol et grippe correctement sur moi.

-Non Neji, ça suffit comme ça.

Je le prends par les épaules et le pousse de sur moi.

Il cache son visage d'une main mais, je perçois le rouge sur ses joues.

Je me pose sur le canapé et bois une grande gorgée de café. Neji se lève et s'enferme dans les toilettes. Je soupire bruyamment en tournant la cuillère dans la tasse. Je regarde l'extérieur donnant sur le jardin public.

Neji ressort une demi – heure plus tard, toujours aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Il s'est sûrement calmé… Il prend sa tasse et boit d'une traite le liquide.

J'ajuste l'oreiller sous ma tête et ferme les yeux.

En plus de me battre contre ma mort imminente et celle de Neji, je dois supporter son « chantage affectif ». Il y a prit du plaisir et moi aussi, je ne peux pas le nier.

Neji est bel homme mais il n'est pas gay. Il veut juste soulager sa peine et il n'a que moi pour le faire. Il profite de son statut de « meilleur ami » pour parvenir à ses fins mais, ça ne va rien arranger qu'il couche avec moi ou non.

C'est sur cette multitude de question que je m'endors en sentant le poids chaud de Neji contre moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Destination finale 04.**

Dans mon sommeil, les horribles images de mon rêve se reforment. Je gémis et bouge sur le canapé. Ne sentant plus Neji contre moi, je me réveille doucement. J'entends le bruit de la douche. Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il faut que je prépare le dîner.

Pendant la préparation, Neji entre dans la cuisine en sous – vêtement. Il se sert un jus d'orange puis me regarde sans rien dire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ouais.

Je tourne la cuillère en bois dans la casserole. Neji m'enlace par derrière.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Oublie ça. C'était un moment d'égarement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, imbécile.

-Merci…

Il m'embrasse la clavicule avant de mettre la table. Un frisson parcourt mes bras. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour pouvoir passer et atteindre le placard.

Il me sourit puis prend deux verres.

-J'aime bien habiter avec toi.

Je pousse un petit rire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-T'es un fin cuisinier et tu es très agréable à regarder.

Ma joie s'efface doucement.

-Tu n'es pas sincère Neji.

-De quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ?

-Tu es perturbé... Tu es hétéro je te rappelle. Alors, ne me sort pas des trucs comme ça.

-Un hétéro peut très bien dire à un homme qu'il est beau.

-Oui mais, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure prête à la confusion.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Si tu as envie de moi, dis – le moi directement au lieu de me faire porter le chapeau.

-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas ce genre d'attention envers toi !

-Pourquoi tu mens ? Je sais que tu as pris du plaisir quand on s'est embrassé. Je l'ai vu. Et moi aussi j'ai aimé. Les bis, ça existe Sasuke.

-Ouais mais dans ton cas c'est loufoque. Tu t'es fiancé !

-Et alors ? Elle ne peut plus rien dire maintenant qu'elle est partie. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Tu as une façon bien étrange de te guérir Neji…On va dire que tu dis ça sur le coup de la colère.

-Pourquoi tu prends pas tout ce que je dis au sérieux ?

-Parce que c'est n'importe quoi. Sakura est morte sous tes yeux, je comprends que tu sois bouleversé et que tu dises tes trucs comme ça.

-Mais, rien à voir !

Il me prend par la taille et me fait me retourner en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je prends ses mains et les repoussent avant de me tourner pour finir la préparation.

-Arrête ça Neji… Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Putain mais t'es vraiment trop con comme gars !

Il s'en va dans le salon. Je ne lui en veux pas, il a les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Je le laisse seul un moment avant de l'appeler pour le dîner. Il vient à table en traînant les pieds.

Le silence règne pendant tout le repas. C'est au moment du dessert que Neji crève l'abcès.

-J'étais sérieux Sasuke.

-Ne recommence pas s'il te plait.

-Comment il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de nous servir une part de gâteau.

Neji envoie valser l'assiette et se lève pour m'attraper par le bras.

-Je veux te faire l'amour !

-Lâche – moi. On ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu es hétéro et fiancé.

-Je suis bi et ma fiancée est morte !

-Ca ne change rien. Je ne veux pas et c'est tout. C'est pas…sain.

-Mais arrête… ! C'est du passé. Tu m'as demandé de vivre ma vie et c'est ce que je veux faire.

-T'es taré… D'une manière aussi étrange, c'est vraiment une connerie. Qu'est – ce que ça va changer que tu couches avec moi ?

-Je vais me sentir aimé et à l'aise.

-Je ne t'aime pas Neji. Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer ce matin, il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir mon petit ami.

-Sauf que, pour l'instant, tu n'as personne.

Il soupire et s'approche de moi en faisant une moue suppliante.

-Je t'en prie Sasuke…Fais – moi du bien…

-Non. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ca serait insulté la mémoire de Sakura. Et tu sais que dans notre religion, c'est un pêché de cracher sur les morts.

-Mais c'est de conneries ce que tu dis ! Sasuke, j'ai besoin de toi…

-Mais, je suis là. Peut – être pas de la manière que tu voudrais mais, je suis là. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te serrer dans mes bras et te parler.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça… ? Si Naruto était mort et que tu me demanderais un peu de tendresse, je te la donnerai !

-Ca m'étonnerait, puisque Sakura serait encore vivante.

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ! Je te ferais l'amour sans hésiter !

-Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. Et arrête d'insister. Il ne se passera jamais rien encore toi et moi. Maintenant, je vais me doucher et me coucher. Si tu peux finir de débarrasser, ça serait gentil.

Je sors de la cuisine et monte à l'étage, prendre un bon bain bien chaud.

Je ressors vingt minutes plus tard en boxer et en tee – shirt.

Je redescends préparer le petit – déjeuner.

Neji est assis sur le canapé et regarde une série policière.

-Je vais aller me coucher. Tu sais où est ta chambre.

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder.

Après avoir tout mis sur la tête, je remonte les escaliers. Je saute presque sur mon lit, tellement la journée a été éprouvante.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le prends et réponds.

-Oui ?

-_C'est Itachi._

Il a une voix qui ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-Qu'est – ce qu'il y a ?

-_C'est Kakashi, il…_

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Bon sang, non…

-_Il a eu un accident, Sasuke. Il est dans le coma._


	5. Chapter 5

**Destination finale 05.**

Je suis débout, les yeux écarquillés.

-Q-quoi... ?

J'entends Itachi pleurer à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Qu'est – ce que je vais faire Sasuke... ?? Je ne veux pas le perdre._

-Itachi... Il ne va pas mourir Itachi, je...je te le jure...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-_Tout s'est passé exactement comme dans ta prémonition... Le bus, la vitre... Mon dieu, Sasuke... Qu'est – ce qu'on va faire ?_

-J'en sais rien grand frère. Ne perd pas espoir... Et soit extrêmement prudent. Je ne crois pas que des simples mots réussiront à nous faire rester en vie. C'est vraiment du sérieux Itachi.

-_J'veux pas qu'il meurt... !!_

-Il ne va pas mourir. Il va se battre pour toi et pour votre avenir.

-_J'espère que tu dis vrai, Sasuke. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre._

-Je suis là Itachi. Appelle – moi s'il y a du nouveau.

-_Nh. D'accord. Bisous, p'tit frère. Fais attention._

-Oui, bisous. Toi aussi fais gaffe.

Je raccroche, la peur au ventre. Neji entre et s'approche doucement de moi. En voyant mon regard baignant dans le vide, Neji

-Qu'est – ce qu'il se passe ?...

-Kakashi est dans le coma, Neji... Putain de merde !

-Sasuk-

-J'avais promis que plus personne ne mourrait !!

-Tu n'es pas un dieu, Sasuke... Tu ne peux pas décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un...

-Et bien, c'est bien con. Vie de merde, tiens... !

Neji me regarde silencieusement puis se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il me caresse affectueusement le dos et m'embrasse la tempe.

Je finis la soirée en tailleur sur mon lit, me posant mille et une question...

Le matin, je reçois un message d'Itachi. Il dit que Kakashi est sorti du coma.

Je vais prévenir Neji, dès que j'ai reçu le texto.

Il sort sa tête toute endormie de sous les couvertures et me jette un regard fiévreux.

-Neji ! Kakashi, il est sorti du coma !

-Ah...C'est bien...On peut en parler un peu plus tard, Sasuke ? Il n'est même pas 7 heures, là...Et j'suis un peu crevé.

-Ouais, excuses – moi. A tout à l'heure.

En me retournant, il m'attrape par le bras.

-Tu ne veux pas finir ta nuit avec moi ?

-N-

Anticipant ma réponse, il me supplie du regard.

-S'il te plait, Sasuke. C'est juste de dormir ici que je te demande. Et je ne te touche pas si tu veux.

-...ok...

Il soulève la couverture, dévoilant ses fines jambes dénudées. Il ne porte qu'un boxer.

Je me glisse au bord du lit et me tourne. Je sens la main de Neji se poser sur ma hanche.

-Neji, ne commence p-

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux juste que tu me prennes contre toi...

Je soupire en me retournant.

-Juste une fois alors.

J'ouvre mes bras puis il s'engouffre dedans immédiatement.

-J'ai fais un mauvais rêve, Sasuke...

-Raconte...

-Tu mourrais sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire... Itachi, Kakashi et Naruto m'empêchaient de te venir en aide.

-C'est qu'un rêve Neji, t'inquiète.

-J'ai pleuré quand même. Je voulais venir te voir mais, tu m'aurais éjecté.

-Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, je ne t'aurais pas dit de partir idiot.

-Mmh...

Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi en passant des bras tout autour de ma taille.

Je ne me sens pas bien...Oppressé.

Ses mains parcourent mon dos de bas en haut, du bout des doigts. Je frissonne.

-Arrête Neji...

Il remonte dans mon cou et embrasse ma pomme d'Adam.

-Détends – toi, Sasuke.

Je le repousse sans ménagement.

-Je croyais qu'on était d'accord Neji ! Tu veux vraiment que je te foute à la porte ?

-Mais pourquoi tu te braques toujours comme ça ! On. Ne. Fait. Rien. De. Mal !

-Si mais ! Putain Neji, Sakura est morte et toi tu... Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, c'est quoi ça ?

-Ca te fera autant de bien qu'à moi. On pourra se détendre. Allez, Sasuke...Fais pas ta fine bouche...

-T'es vraiment con.

Je me lève de son lit et retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'enferme à double tour.

J'entends Neji de l'autre côté me supplier de me laisse entrer.

-Laisse – moi tranquille !

Je fourre ma tête sous mon oreiller, histoire de ne plus l'entendre. Les tambourinements cessent au bout de quelques minutes.

Kakashi est en vie… Quel soulagement ! Je suis heureux… Peut – être que grâce à ça, le cercle vicieux s'est dissous.

Je me rendors sous cette pensée.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que mes yeux se rouvrent.

Je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard. A un tel point que je ne remarque pas les mains de Neji voguer sur moi.

Je réagis au quart de tour lorsque je m'en rends compte.

-Tu fais quoi là ?!? Et comment t'es rentré ?!

Il me montre une carte de crédit coupée en deux.

-Ca marche très bien.

-Sors de ma chambre ou je t'étripe moi – même !

Au lieu de se lever, il se penche sur moi et me fait taire d'un long baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Destination finale 06.**

Je le repousse une nouvelle fois.

-Putain Neji mais, t'es pas possible… !

-Je continuerai tant que tu ne céderas pas.

-Si tu fais ça, je te fous vraiment à la porte.

-Et bien vas – y.

Je ne réponds pas. Il sait que je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Ca nous détendrai de faire ça. Tu te rends compte de tout le stress qui s'est accumulé ?

-Oui merci. Mais, j'ai pas besoin de ça !

-Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !?

-Soulage – toi, tout seul.

Je m'enroule dans les couvertures en lui tournant le dos.

-J'aimerai bien dormir encore un peu. Sors de cette chambre et va te coucher.

-…je veux qu'on fasse l'amour.

-Tu connais la réponse et tu sais où est la porte…

Comme réponse, je sens la couette se soulever.

-Alors là, c'est hors de qu-

Sa bouche rencontre à nouveau la mienne.

Je tente de tourner la tête mais, ses mains l'a retienne.

Je grogne mais ça ne fait pas régressé Neji.

Ses mains se promènent librement sur mon corps. Il s'allonge sur moi tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Le baiser devient langoureux, malgré moi.

Il va tirer sur mon unique vêtement et essaye de le baisser. Je le repousse mais retente sa chance quelques secondes plus tard.

Il finit par frôler mon intimité. Je me cambre malgré moi en poussant un gémissement étouffé par un baiser.

Il réussit à abaisser mon boxer et palpe mes fesses.

Mes mains attrapent mon oreiller, comme si elles avaient été guidées à le faire.

Je finis par participer aux baisers et aux caresses. Je me perds dans les méandres d'un plaisir titanesque.

Ses mains rencontrent les miennes puis s'entrelacent.

J'ai honte de ce que je fais mais, après toutes ses tentatives, je n'ai plus le goût de résister. Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai totalement perdu mes moyens.

Neji a eu raison de moi et devient de plus en plus entreprenant. Je le laisse faire à sa guise, ne trouvant plus la force de lutter.

Mon corps est en contradiction avec mon cœur.

Je pense à Sakura et à Naruto… Je m'excuse des millions de fois pour ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon corps bouge au rythme du sien. J'entends son souffle contre ma joue devenir saccadé, son membre contre ma cuisse de durcir, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer…

J'y prends malgré tout du plaisir. Mes yeux se ferment ; je suis si bien.

Peut – être que je devrais le repousser… Mais, peut – être pas…

Je ne sais plus… Mes pensées sont mélangées. Je ne sais plus où se trouve le vrai et le faux.

Je me contente donc de me laisse aller dans ses bras.

Sa bouche embrasse à présent mon corps entier.

Je ne me contrôle plus… Ses gestes sont trop précis ; il sait où se trouve ces points qui me font voir le 7ème ciel.

Mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de bouger. Le plaisir est inscrit en moi comme une écriture indélébile.

Je ne veux plus repousser ses manœuvres. Qu'il continue… Qu'il fasse de moi sien…

Je veux oublier ces images, cette douleur et cette peur sourde qui monte en moi à chaque appel…

-…t'arrête pas…

Il entend distinctement ma requête et presse donc ses gestes.

Il prend lentement mes jambes et les placent sur ses épaules.

Je serre mon oreiller un peu plus fort en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Il entre tout doucement en moi pour éviter de me faire mal. Je grimace quand même face à cette nouvelle intrusion.

Je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Il entame de légers va – et – vient puis se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Il frotte ensuite son nez contre le mien en me murmurant des mots d'amour. Ca, par contre, je ne veux pas les entendre… Mais, je suis coupé de tous sons.

Juste des lamentations se permettent de sortir de ma bouche.

Il accélère ses mouvements de bassins. Il enlace de nouveau ses doigts aux miens.

Apothéose est proche… Ses secousses sont irrépressibles.

Il se déverse en moi dans un cri sensuel. Ma propre semence se dépose sur mon torse et légèrement sur le sien.

Il me regarde tendrement en se retirant. Il caresse ma joue en embrassant mes yeux humides.

-Tout va bien, Sasuke…

-On…n'aurait jamais…dû…

-C'est fini maintenant…

Il me serre dans ses bras en caressant mon dos. Il frôle mes fesses du bout des doigts ; je frissonne.

Nous restons dans cette position pendant une demi – heure. Puis Neji se lève pour aller prendre une douche.

Je croise mes bras sous ma tête en regardant le plafond. Les visages souriants de Naruto et de Sakura apparaissent dans ma tête.

Je ferme subitement les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Je me traite de crétin fini…

J'ai l'impression de les avoir trahis en couchant avec Neji…

…Je me demande comment tu réagis de tout là – haut, Sakura…,

Est – ce que tu m'en veux ?...

Je suppose que oui… J'ai toujours refusé tes avances et même ton amitié pendant de longues années.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte d'avoir longtemps été égoïste.

Pardon pour tout Sakura…J'espère que j'irai en enfer pour t'avoir causé du tort…

Un coup de fils me fait revenir à la réalité.

Je soupire et attrape mon téléphone avant de décrocher.

-Allô… ?

-Sasuke ? C'est Naruto…

Je remarque tout de suite sa voix éraillé, comme s'il avait longtemps pleuré et hurlé à la fois.

-Qu'est – ce qu'il y a ?

-Sasuke…Y'a eu un incendie chez Itachi… Il…Les pompiers sont arrivé trop tard Sasuke… !! Itachi est…mort…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent petit à petit tandis que je capte l'information.

Je lâche mon mobile qui tombe à terre.

Mon cri de douleur déchire l'appartement en même temps qu'un éclair, accompagné d'un grondement de tonnerre, déchire le ciel…


End file.
